U Got It Bad
by CoffeeObsessed
Summary: Rory and Tristan meet up during Christmas break. Tristan is still at military school. Written in 2002, reformatted 2007. very bad story because I wrote it at 14.
1. U Got It, U Got It Bad

**_I want to make it VERY VERY VERY clear that I wrote this at 14. I know it is pure crap, so I don't really need any reviews telling me so. It is a very old story--written Christmas 2002. I do not intend to change it in any way, shape, or form. I don't even write fanfiction any more. I was simply reformatting it because I was bored._** Anyway, on to the story. enjoy. or don't. I don't really care.

**Tristan's Room: Military school**

_When you feel it in your body you_

_Found somebody who_

_Makes you change your ways_

_Like hangin' wit your crew_

Why did he have to have his Usher CD in? And why in the world was it on the song that reminded him of Rory: U Got It Bad? After being at Military School for such a long time he had found the only way he lasted through grilling teachers and grueling workouts was her face.

_After all that this is what I've found_

_Nobody wants to be alone_

It was true. He didn't want to be here: alone. He wanted to be with Rory. Only Rory. Forever.

_U got it U got it bad._

_If you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off track_

Tristan's life had changed the day Lorelai Leigh Gilmore had become his friend. Sure—it hadn't lasted long, but she had changed his life for the better. There had been plenty of girls throwing themselves at him at Chilton and here but none of them mattered—only Rory mattered.

_When you say that U love 'em_

_And when you really know_

_Everything that used to matter it don't matter know more—_

_Like all my money all my cars—_

_You can have it all and—_

_Flowers, cards and candy_

He would gladly give up his lifestyle, body, friends, looks, everything—as long as he could have Rory- just Rory.

_U know U got it bad when your out with someone but you keep on think' 'bout somebody else- U got it bad._

Empty dates- That's all his dates were—just to keep up the player image.

Empty girls- The girls were all ditzes ready for a hot and heavy make- out session, and that's all they were good for.

Empty kisses- All of them. Except for one. The kiss with Rory. They had both been scared and recently dumped and sad. You could say they were on rebound mode, but every kiss before it hadn't measured up and every kiss after it was just him pretending he was kissing Rory again. Not like he had kissed much of anyone else after hers. No kisses could compare to that one.


	2. The Letter

This song always had that effect on him. He had to tell her.

"Dear Rory," he began.

"I don't know why I'm writing this except that I heard this song a minute ago that reminded me of you. You know the song 'U Got It Bad' by Usher? Well, Rory, I've got it bad for you. Ever since I met you. It only increased with our kiss. I hope I work up the courage to actually mail this. I miss you, Rory, so write me back, even if just to tell me how much you hate me.

Yours, Tristan"

**The Gilmore Home**

"Rory! Mail!" Lorelai yelled.

"Mail for me! Oh boy!" her smile increased when she saw who it was addressed to: Miss Rory-Mary Gilmore-like a double name. She quickly ripped open the envelope, hoping for some of their old banter that she missed so much. As she began reading her eyes grew wide. "Mom! Read this!"

"Oooo good song! 'Got it bad for you, Rory?' Ooo, Rory! Looks like the Evil One's got a 'thing' for you!"

"I noticed. What should I do?"

"Do you like him?"

"Yes-no-I don't know!"

"Go with your first instinct."

"Yes."

"Rory likes Tristan! Rory likes Tristan!"

"Mom! So what should I do?"

"Ask him when he's coming home."

"Why?"

"Just write that, mail it and THEN I'll tell you."

"Uh…"

"Rory, advertise for Nike and Just Do It!"

"Okay…" she wrote the sentence, sent it and stamped it.

"I'll mail it at the Inn tomorrow so you don't throw it away while I'm not looking."

"Okay, so what's the plan."

"Break up with Dean."

"Okay…Wait! No way! Why would I do that? I love him!"

"Rory, honey, you've got to admit it—your relationship's failing. Get out of it before you get hurt, or pregnant!" Lorelai said—a crack about how Rory had come into the world. "Do it NOW, Rory, while you still can." She pushed Rory out the door and towards the store.

**Doose's Market**

"Dean, I…"

"Rory!" Dean swept her into his arms, but Rory didn't respond. "What's up, Rory? What's wrong?"

"Dean, I—I think we should break up."

"I should've seen this coming. Something's been wrong with our relationship since we got back together." Rory breathed a sigh of relief.

"Friends?" she stuck her hand out.

"Friends, but don't come to me for advice about boys!" he grabbed her hand and chuckled.

"Okay, good. Well I've got to go, Dean. Want to get together later?"

"Sure, We can talk about it tomorrow or something."

**Tristan: Military School**

He had been confused when he had gotten Rory's letter, but he figured he better answer it. "For three weeks—starting December 23 and ending January 6." And left it at that.


	3. L Gilmore: Secret Party Planner

Gilmore Home—5 days later

An eventful week had come and gone in the Gilmore house. Paris had actually said something nice to Rory on the last day of school, Lorelai had gotten through a whole Friday night dinner without adding a Friday Night Fight to the mix, and between them they had only consumed 20 gallons of coffee—12 for Lorelai and 10 for Rory.

"Rory! Mail!"

"From Tristan?"

"Well, it says to Mary Gilmore so unless someone else calls you Mary and goes to a military school…"

Rory grabbed the letter and ripped it open. "Mom! He's coming home in four days!"

"Tell him to meet you in the gazebo in the middle of Stars Hollow at 7 pm on December 26 if he can."

"Okay…done, mail it please! Now, we have a week. What's the plan?"

"Do we own Usher's 8701?"

"You were listening to it earlier in the Jeep."

"What about Christmas tree lights?"

"No. We have fish string lights. Oh and you have daisy string lights."

"Mental note to you—go to Hartford mall—buy colorful Christmas tree lights at the mall."

"Got it."

"Do we have good 'mood music'?"

"Uh…"

"No…we don't. Do you have any sappy love song CDs?"

"Mom!"

"Okay so I have that 'love mix' CD I made one day for Max. Sure glad I never used it. Glad I broke up with him too."

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay so you made it for me! Close enough! I hope that 'Mom!' wasn't for saying I was glad I broke up with Max!"

"Thanks. You're a real 'Give credit where credit is due' girl, aren't you? No to your hope."

"Hey! I'm trying to help! Oh, that reminds me. While you're getting the lights buy a really pretty new dress; buy a warm coat to go with it; you need a new one anyway. You'll be outside some so get a long dress, and as warm coat and wear your hair down. It keeps your ears warm!"

"When are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

"Tomorrow, after I talk to Luke."


	4. The Plan

**Luke's-The Next Day**

"Coffee…PLEASE!"

"Fine." Luke said after he had made Lorelai beg for half an hour.

"Hey, Luke, day after Christmas—you're closed, right?

"Yeah…"

"Can Rory borrow it at say 7 till um say 8:30? She got this guy that likes her—she likes him back—we need it…please? Can you leave the coffee pot on and two cheeseburgers and fries behind the counter? Please…I know it's a lot to ask but…"

"Will, I guess, Lorelai, but just because it's for Rory.

"Thank you, thank you so, so much, Luke!" She grabbed him into a big bear hug and ran out looking for Rory.

1.9 Military School—The Mail Room

He had noticed a letter in his mailbox and read it as quickly as possible. Confused more than ever he turned it over, wrote "okay" and sent it.

1.10 Gilmore House

"Rory! Rory! Rory! Luke said, 'yes'!"

"What? Did ya finally ask him out?"

"Why would I ask him out? Come on! We need to decorate the diner!" Lorelai grabbed Rory, the new Christmas lights, a CD player and CDs by the dozen.

**Luke's**

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Luke! You're closed! We need to decorate for Rory's date! Help!

"Fine, for Rory."

"Thanks, Lukey! They strung the lights everywhere, moved a table into the center and drank excessive amounts of coffee.


	5. The Execution

December 26, 2001: 5:30 p.m.

**The Gilmore Home**

"Rory, honey, you better start getting ready! It's 5:30!

"Okay! Did you get my dress cleaned? Remind me again why you did make me one?"

"Yes, and there wasn't enough time."

Rory stepped into the warm shower and her nervousness floated away along with her dirt.

**The DuGrey Mansion**

Tristan had been wondering for so long what Rory had wanted him to come. Finally, he would know. He pulled on khaki pants, a slightly wrinkled white dress shirt and a large blue coat lined with black fleece. He checked his watch, 6:00, time to leave.

**The Gilmore Home**

Rory pulled out a long burgundy dress and pulled it over her head. It was straight down to the floor and spaghetti strapped. She called her mom and they sat down in the bathroom and started loosely curling her hair and putting make-up on. By 6:45 she was ready. She grabbed her black wool pea coat and headed to the door.

"Not so fast, missy! Pictures!"

"Uh, Mom!" Lorelai put on a pouty face, "Fine!" Lorelai happily snapped bunches of pictures of Rory from every angle conceivable to man (including upside down on the floor looking up at Rory).

**Gazebo: 7:00**

Rory tapped her foot impatiently, her eyes pealed for Tristan. He pulled up in a red Mercedes. As he got out Rory ran over to where he was standing and gave him a huge hug, "Tristan! I missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"Of course you did, who wouldn't?"

"Tristan!"

"What, my gorgeous hair, eyes, body, butt…"

"Tristan!"

"Sorry, Rory, I missed you to."

"What, no Mary?"

Gosh she smells good.

"Lost in dream world, Tristan? Come on!" she pulled him towards Luke's.


	6. Cafe Lorelai or the Plan Revealed

**Inside Luke's**

Still as confused as ever as to what Rory wanted he held the door for her. She gasped as she looked inside; it looked like a really nice restaurant, not just Luke's.

"Why hello there?"

"Mom? What are you doing?"

"Oh! You must think I'm the famous, beautiful and talented Lorelai Gilmore—don't worry I get that all the time! Right this way Mister and Miss."

"My mom is now certifiably crazy." Rory whispered to Tristan. He began to giggle but quickly caught himself before it got out of control.

They sat down and Lorelai poured some coffee for them. "Do you think I could have your coffee, Mister?" Lorelai looked longingly and put on a puppy dog face. Tristan couldn't help himself: he burst out laughing.

"Um…yes…of course, ma'am."

"I am not 'ma'am'! Do I look like I am a 'ma'am'? Besides, I feel old if you do that! Anyways…Hi I'm Lori! I'm your waitress this evening. Lukey here's the chef and owner and manager and janitor, etc., etc. Here's your food." She hurried behind the counter and grabbed two cheeseburgers and a thing of fries and plopped them down in front of them. "Oh, I almost forgot, mood music." She hit 'play' and 'U Got It Bad' immediately began to play.

"Rory? Um…why am I here?"

"Hey, don't ask me! I just helped decorate. My mom's the mastermind; she never told me the whole 'Plan', only bits."

"The 'Plan'?"

"I don't know!" They began to eat their burgers.

"Rory?"

"What?"

"I can't keep it inside any longer."

"Tristan…I," Rory said, all of the sudden serious.

"Shh…come here." He pulled her over near him and whispered in her ear, "this song—it's driving me crazy…"

"Well then change it!" she said, suddenly silly again.

"No, it's not that, Rory, this song—it's your song…like I wrote it about you or something."

She stood up, "Come over here, Tristan." For the first time that night, Tristan actually looked at Rory. She looked like a fairy had sprinkled magic dust all over her. Her hair—dress—make-up, everything was perfect. "What? Do I have ketchup on my face?"

"You're…you're…you're beautiful."

"Have I been hit with the pretty stick or something? Come on, Tristan, get over here!" He finally stood up. She placed her arms around his neck and began to dance. He took the hint and gently pulled her close. He looked down at her. 'She just looks so innocent and beautiful standing there. Gosh, I want to kiss her so bad. What the heck? Why don't I?' He leaned down and caught his lips with hers. She didn't pull away, only stopped moving. It was one of those kisses straight from the movies. You know the kind, where the girl's leg pops up when she gets kissed and they all live happily ever after. Tristan was about to deepen the kiss, something he wouldn't have hesitated on with any other girl, but with Rory it had taken him so long to get her he didn't want to lose her by going to fast so he slowly pulled away.

"Rory…"

"Tristan, I think I know what my mom's plan was."

"What?"

"This."

"Rory…I'm coming back."

"Where?"

"To Chilton."

"Kiss me." He did just that.

**In the back**

"I knew this was a good idea, Lukey! Now my little Rory has someone who deserves her that you hopefully won't have to put in a headlock! Thanks, Lukey!" Lorelai exclaimed. Luke just grumbled.


End file.
